


Learning to Walk

by Chasing_Serenity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor's trying so hard, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hank loves his boy, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Short, This game has ruined me, but cute, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_Serenity/pseuds/Chasing_Serenity
Summary: Connor watches Bambi, resulting in the android having an existential crisis.That's what Hank thinks, anyway.





	Learning to Walk

His field of vision was enveloped in darkness. After a waiting time of approximately seven seconds, blue overlays and fluctuating numbers flashed into view at a rapid speed that no human could possibly process without becoming light-headed or developing a headache.

'A fuckin’ pain in the ass,’ is how Lieutenant Anderson would describe it, if Connor’s understanding of him was correct.

However, Connor had no trouble with the endeavour. This was a regular routine for him, after all.

His eyes twitched, mouth melded into a perturbed frown as he analysed his system’s biocomponents and functions individually.

**_**_SCANNING. . ._ ** _ **

__Thirium Levels: 6.3% recorded loss over past month. No danger detected. Refill recommended._ _

__Pump Regulator: Functioning; optimum efficiency. Replacement not required._ _

__Audio Processors: Functioning; optimum efficiency. Replacement not required._ _

__Optic Units: Functioning; optimum efficiency. Replacement not--_ _

Connor’s routine scan was rather abruptly interrupted by something long and wet dragging itself across his cheeks. His LED shifted from bright yellow to a pale blue as the android opened his eyes with a few steady blinks, his confused chocolate gaze settling itself onto the culprit that disturbed him.

A panting but excited St.Bernard had its large paws planted on his lap, resulting in the animal towering over him - fluffy tail wagging enthusiastically as it stared back at Connor with its own brown eyes. A long but worn black leather leash was hanging from its mouth, the metal clip on the end slightly rusted, clearly indicating it was roughly a few years old.

Despite the dog impeding his self-scan, Connor felt his lips quirk upward in what the Lieutenant regarded as the ‘most awkward smile’ he has ever seen.

Connor knew Hank didn’t have any issue towards the android’s attempts at expressing his newly found emotions. Usually his twitchy smiles and stumbling chuckles were met with a grunt and a fond ruffling of his hair.

He even recalled Hank offering a low mutter of ‘You’re like fuckin’ Bambi when he’s learning to walk - you’re gonna be the death of me.’

However, that was the beginning of… worrying emotions for the android.

That same night, Connor had downloaded a remastered copy of the old film into his database and watched it via Hank’s television three times in a row, whilst the Lieutenant was sleeping. He ensured the volume was at an adequate level as not to disturb the man.

He was intrigued, curious - so interested in wanting to know more about humans and their feelings, why they enjoyed investing themselves in stories and scenarios that haven’t even occurred in reality.

Connor had found it all so… fascinating.

As Connor watched - absorbing every detail the film had to offer - he had only a vague understanding of what Hank had referred to in regards to himself and the young fawn and its trouble with walking, but Connor’s attention became drawn to the conflicting sensations the rest of the film made him feel when he watched it in full.

It did not make sense to him, but each time he re-watched it, Connor found himself hoping that the outcome of certain scenarios would change.

Such thinking was illogical, he was well aware - the film had a set story and ending, and yet, Connor continued to hope.

He’ll probably watch it again later for further investigating.

“Connor! What the hell are you doin’? C’mon, Sumo’s getting restless.”

Connor shifted his eyes from Sumo to Hank, who was standing by the front door of his home, wearing his signature brown leather coat, head cocked to the side slightly.

"Apologies, Lieutenant--”

“Hank.”

“Apologies, Hank. I was just conducting my routine scan to ensure--”

Hank interrupted him once more.

"What-- Again?! Connor, you just did one of those this morning--” Hank stopped himself, forehead creasing slightly as his mouth formed into a soft frown. The man’s tone suddenly grew more concerned - soft - as he stared down at the android.

“...What’s been up with you, Connor? You’ve been doing those fancy check-up scans of yours more and more lately. Is… everything alright?”

Hank looked as though he was going to continue, but trailed off, his gaze briefly flickering across the android’s entire form, a searching look in his eyes.

Connor shifted awkwardly from where he was sitting upon the couch, Sumo pushing against him a little more firmly, a low whine escaping the dog’s throat as he began sniffing and nuzzling Connor’s previously neatened hair. It didn’t bother the android.

Connor wasn’t sure what to say in response to Hank. Everything was fine - yet Connor continued to scan himself far more often than was needed of him.

Before-- when he was not a… deviant, he conducted the scan every forty-eight hours at most. Now he was initiating it multiple times a day.

"The testing only takes a mere few minutes, Lieute-- H-Hank…” Connor stuttered, fumbling what he was about to say, causing Hank to slowly perk a brow, not appearing particularly impressed.

“I--…” Connor started again but faltered, brows furrowing together as he began to stroke the sides of Sumo’s fur in a fidgety manner.

“Connor…” Hank stepped closer to him as Connor lowered his gaze. The android wasn’t sure he could lie any further, not when Hank sounded so genuinely worried.

“I-I just--” Connor’s expression soon became one of defeat. He sighs, deciding to at least voice his concerns to the man.

“I have begun to grow increasingly worried, Hank… It is very peculiar but-- I cannot shake this constant sensation of dread and concern within my systems. Humans consider us perfect - immortal; but how perfect can we be? We are just as flawed as those who create us. We are, by definition, still machines. We will not last forever, just like humans will not.”

Connor took a moment of reprieve, briefly peering to Hank, who remained silent during Connor’s spiel. Connor’s mouth parted as he considered his next words, eyes averting to the floor once more, his hands still busying themselves with giving Sumo affection. He continues.

“--I feel afraid, Hank… if one of my biocomponents becomes faulty-- a vital biocomponent, and I leave it too late to repair--  or my system’s scan fails to detect an issue-- and I-I break and cannot be fixed-- or worse--”

“Hey, hey, hey--,” Hank was quick to halt Connor’s imminent freak-out then, approaching the android with a disbelieving but sympathetic look. He kneels beside Sumo, using a free hand to rub the dog’s side fondly as he stares at Connor in front of him, who still refuses to look him in the eye.

“I can’t believe I’m fuckin’ saying this-- but I think you’re a bit too… er, ‘young’-- to be watching films like Bambi…”

Connor’s gaze shoots up to the man before him, bewildered, ironically his eyes are doe-like, wide but confused. Hank grins, chuckling.

“Hank, that film is not the reason I--”

Hank’s chuckling shifted to amused laughter, cutting Connor off, delighted by the android’s alarmed response. A good start.

“I’m just messin’ with you, kid. Just-- listen to me for a second…”

Hank moves both his hands to rest on Connor’s shoulders, gently shuffling Sumo aside for a moment, eyes softening as he offers the android a sincere smile. Connor complies, and Hank feels his heart stutter at how Connor looks at him, as though he had hung the moon and stars.

“It might surprise you, but… we all have these little-- moments or days where we just-- don’t know. We don’t know or even understand what’ll happen to us-- we don’t know when our time finally comes. It’s-- It’s scary, Connor, I’m not gonna lie.”

Connor observes Hank closely as he spoke, still listening intently. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him as he noted how the man struggled to find his words, realising that a topic such as this would perhaps prove difficult for him to talk about.

Before Hank proceeds, Connor reciprocates the physical touching by lifting one of his arms to rest a hand on Hank’s. He stares him in the eye, frowning sadly.

"I’m sorry, Hank-- I didn’t mean-- I know you--”

Connor stops as Hank squeezes his shoulders in an affectionate manner, a delicate huff passing closed lips as he smiles at the android. Warmth. Connor could see - could feel - the warmth in the man’s eyes.

He felt himself relax.

“Connor. It’s okay. I get it - trust me-- I do. But look-- what I’m tryin’ to say is… Life is short, whether we truly choose to appreciate that is up to us. But, spending our time mulling over it won’t help. A check-up, a scan-- for me a doctor’s appointment - that’s all well and good but, obsessing over it won’t help, Connor. You’re worrying yourself into a stressful state and--”

Hank cuts himself off curtly, brows knotting together as Connor stares back at him.

“And stress isn’t good. Especially--” Hank exhales slowly, giving Connor a deadpan stare, an attempt to emphasise his statement, “Especially for an android.”

Connor finally catches onto what Hank is trying to say, offering a steady, simple nod, surprised when he feels his cooling systems suddenly initiate within him. He breathes out softly, despite not needing to.

“You’re right, Hank. I…” He closes his eyes slowly, pondering.

“I have been spending far too much of my time dwelling on this. Ever since I’ve become a deviant, it has been quite the task to come to terms with all of these odd feelings - …both good and bad.”

Hank feels his heart melt at the softness in Connor’s tone, and suddenly recalls when he first met the android in Jimmy’s bar.

Precise, demanding, monotonous. Far too perfect.

But here Connor was before him. Unsure, delicate, vulnerable.

So eager to learn and grow, yet so scared and nervous to push beyond the boundaries of his primary function.

Without saying another word he pulls Connor into a tight embrace, chest swelling with what he could only describe as love when he feels the smaller man wrap his arms around his torso.

“Don’t you worry, Connor. I’ll help you figure it out - us humans are pretty fuckin’ shit with emotions too, you know? We can learn together.”

Hank lightly threads his fingers into the hairs upon the nape of Connor’s neck, beaming when he hears Connor muffle a laugh into his shoulder. Nervous but genuine - Hank would almost describe it as an angelic sound.

Without much warning, Sumo pushes between them both, switching between licking each of their faces, clearly wanting in on all the attention.

"Alright, alright! Fuckin’ dog!” Hank and Connor laugh as Sumo pants between them, nuzzling against the two. Connor’s laugh sounded light and fragile - while Hank’s was low and gravelly. Both were just as heartfelt.

It was a mingling of sounds that the two wanted to hear for the rest of their lives - along with the barking and rumbling of Sumo.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a dumb idea of mine but I couldn't help it.  
> I need more dumb but cute shit from these two precious boys.
> 
> My Tumblr is chasingafterserenity if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
